Aún
by Massy13
Summary: No es tan fácil dejar atrás al primer amor...


_**Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_**AÚN**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

No nos damos cuenta del peso de nuestro pasado hasta que el mismo nos alcanza, y normalmente cuando esto sucede, en el caso de que haya temas inconclusos, no suele ser un momento agradable de nuestras vidas.

Syaoran Li tenía claro desde que tuvo edad suficiente para entender ciertos temas, que no era un chico más. Desde el apellido que portaba, hasta el gran don para las artes mágicas que había heredado, lo convertían en una persona fuera de lo común.

Sabía que su vida no podría ser como las demás, sabía que sus decisiones podían afectar la vida de muchas personas, había sido criado para estar a la altura de un Li y cumplir con todas las obligaciones que eso conllevaba, y en efecto, él estaba dispuesto a llevarlas a cabo… o al menos hasta que la conoció a ella…

Cuando ella entró en su vida se dio cuenta que había algo más allá de ser el mejor, más allá de cumplir las expectativas de una familia. Sakura le hizo pensar por primera vez en algo distinto a él mismo y sus intereses. Por primera vez se sentía en la necesidad de proteger, no por imposición, sino por un deseo nacido de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Lo que esa chica de ojos verdes y sonrisa sincera había despertado en él le había sacado de su zona de confort, y después de finalmente reconocer que ella era su persona especial, y una confesión por parte de ambos, comenzaron una hermosa etapa de relación.

Los años que Syaoran compartió con Sakura se convirtieron en los más felices para ambos, luego de sus aventuras con las Clear Card y terminar la secundaria, habían logrado consolidar una relación basada en la confianza y el cuidado del uno hacia el otro, no había persona que los viera juntos que no envidiara el amor que ambos se profesaban y nadie dudaba que su amor duraría para la eternidad.

Cuando Syaoran cumplió los 21 años, el castaño comenzó a realizar los preparativos para finalmente unir su vida a quien le había robado el corazón desde la infancia, todo esto en el mayor de los secretos, pues quería sorprender a su amada.

Pero como suele pasar, la vida no siempre es justa, y los planes no siempre salen como lo esperamos. En ese tiempo la madre de Syaoran cayó gravemente enferma y el joven heredero tuvo que volver a Hong Kong y hacerse cargo de la corporación Li y todos los negocios de la familia. Se despidieron en el aeropuerto, prometiendo que él volvería a ella una vez se estabilizara la situación de su madre y la empresa quedara en buenas manos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que pasara mucho tiempo para esto.

Dos años habían pasado desde esa despedida, dos terribles años en los que Syaoran se dio cuenta que su pasado y su procedencia le había alcanzado, y que, por más que sintió que podía ser más que el heredero del apellido Li y el descendiente de Clow, había cosas que no podía cambiar.

Hace un año había decidido finalmente terminar con su amada Sakura, no quería arrastrarle a ella a un mundo vacío de reuniones corporativas, viviendo alejada de su familia y sin la posibilidad de llevar una vida simple como la que tantas veces habían visualizado para su futuro. Ni siquiera había podido decirle eso en persona sino que por medio de una video llamada. Aún recordaba la expresión en el rostro de la castaña cuando le dijo que su amor no era suficiente para mantenerse de esta manera y que ella estaba a tiempo de encontrar a alguien que la amara más que él. Jamás podría olvidar la primera lágrima que vio resbalar en sus mejillas ni como, de la forma más cobarde posible, había finalizado la llamada y cortado toda comunicación con ella después de eso.

Recibió miles de recriminaciones por parte de sus hermanas y de su prima Meiling, a todas las calló diciendo que ya no sentía lo mismo por la joven y que lo más justo era dejarla ser feliz. Aunque les costó creerlo, y mostraron su inconformidad con varios meses sin dirigirle la palabra, al final se terminaron convenciendo que esa era la realidad. Todas, excepto Ieran Li, y es que ella, aún en su enfermedad, podía ver como su Syaoran pasaba de ser una persona feliz y cariñosa a volverse el mismo apático y triste que era antes de conocer a Sakura. Ese simple hecho le hacía saber que su hijo no había tomado esta decisión por falta de amor sino por lo contrario.

El cuento a este punto era viejo, Syaoran se había adaptado a su nueva vida como presidente de la Corporación Li y miembro activo del Consejo de Magos de Oriente, se había centrado completamente en su trabajo, finalmente estaba cumpliendo el propósito para el cual había sido criado.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a la noche de un día tan difícil como ese, sentado solo en su oficina, viendo el reflejo de la luna atravesando el ventanal, lo hacía sentirse nostálgico. A pesar de que a nivel profesional estaba logrando muchas cosas grandes y había ganado cierto prestigio en el círculo de los magos, en noches como esta se sentía vacío, triste, completamente infeliz.

Era fácil aparentar que no estaba interesado en relaciones por estar enfocado en su trabajo, era fácil rechazar cuanta proposición aparecía frente a él diciendo que no tenía tiempo para eso, era fácil cuando se estaba frente a todos, pero allí en esa soledad no podía negarse a sí mismo la realidad:

_-Aún te amo… Sakura…_

Recordarla era mucho peor en momentos de soledad, era como si le ardiera el pecho, a veces sentía que no podía respirar, la extrañaba cada día, incluso usaba su típica frase de _"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"_ para darse ánimos todos los días. Pero eso no hacía que la olvidara o que la amara menos, en estos dos años había llegado a amarla mucho más. Y justo era ese amor el que le impulsaba a dejarla ser feliz, él siempre creyó que podía vivir sabiendo que ella era feliz aunque fuese lejos de él.

_-Una vez te prometí que no dejaría que nada te hiciera infeliz… y eso lo cumpliré… aunque me incluya a mí mismo…_ \- Era el pensamiento que lo hacía mantenerse firme en su decisión.

Miró el reloj en la pared, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, decidió que era mejor regresar a su casa, no valía la pena pasar más tiempo torturándose mentalmente. Al menos en su casa sabía que estaba su madre y Wei, eso lo hacía sentirse menos solo.

Mientras iba en el auto, su mente la trajo de vuelta, se preguntaba si ella también pensaría en él, si habría rehecho su vida, si todavía le extrañaba o ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. No, eso último para él no era concebible, sabía que el corazón de Sakura era tan noble que jamás borraría a alguien de esa forma tan cruel, o al menos este pensamiento le traía consuelo.

Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura tratando de hacer el menor ruido, no quería despertar a su madre que aún estaba convaleciente, iba a pasar directamente a su habitación pero una luz en la sala principal llamó su atención, por lo que se dirigió hasta allí.

-¿Madre? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-Syaoran – Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz.

-¿Sa…kura?

Frente al joven se encontraba la mujer que formaba gran parte de él, la que llevaba en su corazón y en sus pensamientos a cada momento. Pasaron unos minutos en una muda contemplación el uno del otro, tratando de reconocer a su persona especial por encima de las malas decisiones, el tiempo y la distancia.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo tu…?

_-Me mentiste…_ -Fue el susurro de los labios de la ojiverde

-¿Disculpa? – Respondió Syaoran sin captar aún sus palabras

-Vine hasta aquí solo para decirte que eres un mentiroso, ¡Tú me mentiste Li!

Aunque el joven no comprendía cual era la acusación que se le hacía solo atinó a inclinar su rostro, sentía una cierta conformidad en su alma al pensar que, sin importar que duras palabras salieran de esos labios que tanto amaba, todas ellas eran bien merecidas.

-Hace mucho tiempo, dijiste que no permitirías que fuera infeliz, me lo juraste… y yo te creí…

-Sakura, yo…

-No, Syaoran. Déjame decirte lo que vengo a decirte por favor. Si me interrumpes puede que pierda el valor y nunca más tendré esta oportunidad.

El castaño asintió y nuevamente bajó su rostro. No se sentía digno de encarar a la chica y si ella comenzaba a llorar, es muy probable que no pudiese continuar manteniendo la distancia entre los dos.

-Cuando nos separamos en el aeropuerto sentí que algo se había roto dentro de mí, pero lo afronté con valor porque pensé que era un momento difícil para ti y necesitabas mi apoyo. Quise ser la mujer madura que necesitabas, me centré en que pronto volverías y en que nuestro amor podía con cualquier adversidad.

Sabes, soñé en dos ocasiones que te alejabas de mí, pero no quise creer que podía suceder. Fue tonto, teniendo en cuenta que mis sueños siempre han sido premonitorios, pero me aferré a tus palabras.

Finalmente llegó esa fatídica llamada… y yo… yo…

Un sollozo interrumpió su discurso y Syaoran solo atinó a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y presionar sus manos en puño, impotente, al ser tan palpable el dolor en las palabras de Sakura.

-…no hubo un día en el que no pensara en ti. Intenté odiarte… en serio que lo intenté, pero no pude. Luego me convencí que si eso te hacía feliz, yo no podía interponerme en tu felicidad. Tú siempre sacrificaste muchas cosas por mí, incluso dejaste tu familia y tu posición por mí y yo nunca hice nada a cambio. Pensando en eso decidí respetar tu decisión, recordé las palabras de Tomoyo: _"Soy feliz si la persona que más amo en el mundo es feliz…aunque no sea conmigo"_.

La primera lágrima cayó del rostro de los ojos color ámbar del chico, antes de que la joven continuara con sus palabras, las cuales comenzaban a entrecortarse por el llanto.

-Me sentí morir día con día durante todo este año, pero te imaginaba feliz… y con eso me conformaba. Pero entonces recibí una llamada de tu madre, ella me dijo que por favor volviera a ti, que ya no eras el mismo, que era triste para ella ver como fingías todos los días, pero que en el fondo te sentías vacío. Al principio no lo creí, pero tu madre me dijo: _"No hay prueba más grande de que Syaoran te ama que el haber terminado contigo, aunque sea por los motivos incorrectos". _Y por eso estoy aquí…

Sakura dio dos pasos, acortando la distancia entre ellos y provocando que Syaoran levantara su mirada hacia ella, ambas miradas anegadas en lágrimas pugnando por salir.

-Syaoran, dime la verdad… ¿Ya no me amas? Olvídate de cualquier implicación adicional a esto, o cualquier argumento que te haya hecho tomar decisiones absurdas en el pasado, solo quiero que desde el fondo de tu corazón me digas: ¿Aún me amas?

Quiso mentirle, quiso evadir su mirada e intentar mantener la mentira, pero su alma se encontraba cansada de fingir, de aparentar no sentir lo que sentía:

-Aún te amo Sakura, te extraño a diario, no sé cómo he aguantado todo este año sin saber de ti, sin escucharte hablar, sin tus sonrisas… pero no quiero imponerte mi mundo, ni alejarte de tu familia, prefiero seguir sufriendo día a día por no tenerte a que un día te arrepientas de haberlo dejado todo por mí.

-Syaoran… ahora tú eres mi familia, y tu mundo es mi mundo, ya te lo dije, tú siempre has sacrificado todo por mí, déjame por favor ser yo quien lo haga en este momento… si aún quieres un futuro a mi lado, si ya te cansaste de esta tortura… dime que me quede…

Sakura acortó la distancia hasta que solo quedó un mínimo espacio entre ellos

-_Dime que me quede Syao… _-susurró

-_No me dejes de nuevo Cerezo, no me dejes… _musitó Syaoran, en medio de las lágrimas, juntando sus labios con los de la mujer de su vida.

* * *

La puerta del salón fue cerrado de forma delicada por una elegante mujer de cabello negro, quien con una tenue sonrisa en su pálido rostro, y a pasos lentos, se alejaba de la escena mientras decía para sus adentros:

-_Solo pido a los dioses que me permitan seguir aquí hasta conocer a esos preciosos bebés que vi en mis visiones… al menos un año desde aquí…_

* * *

N/A: Inspirada por la canción "Aún" del grupo Coda, recomiendo escucharla para entender un poco el sentimiento. Si les pareció y si la creen merecedora, se aceptan reviews.

Saludos!


End file.
